Sonic Ball ZX Chapter 2
by Derek XYZ
Summary: Sonic and Goku have died against the fearsome Raditz, but do they have what it takes to survive in the Other World? Meanwhile, Piccolo and Knuckles train Gohan under their ruling, but Gohan has a few surprises ahead of him.


Episode 2: Gohan's Intense Training

As Gohan woke up from the unconsciousness, Piccolo and Knuckles were standing in front of him. "Waaaah!" cried Gohan. "Shut the hell up, you whiny, little bastard!" yelled Knuckles. Piccolo smiled a little and said, "Now, listen up. Your father sacrificed himself to save us. But we're going to train you in order to avenge him. Knuckles here is gonna train you for the first three months. If you pass, then you train with me. But I warn you, I don't show mercy to my enemies." (Gohan gulps) Piccolo grabs Gohan and throws him to a cliff. (Screams) Piccolo said, "C'mon, Gohan! Unleash your inner energy!" (Gohan growls) Knuckles was shocked by Gohan's inner rage. (Boom) "Whoa, Gohan! I mean… you passed the first test. But… things are going to get a little more dangerous, if you know what I'm saying" Knuckles said in a devious voice. Meanwhile… Sonic and Goku have finally made it to the beginning of Snake Way. The heaven admin said, "Alright, you two. What are your names?" "My name is Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog." "And my name is Goku. I'm from Earth." The admin looked at them weird and nodded. "Ok… Anywho, you two have to travel through Snakeway in order to reach King Kai's planet. He has special training for you both." "All right!" Sonic and Goku cheered. "But you better hurry, I heard that Snake Way gets dangerous around certain times. And one more thing… Don't fall off of Snake Way." Sonic asks, "What happens if we do?" The admin laughs and says, "You'll go straight to hell and never return. Have fun." (Slam) (Screech) (Zoom) "C'mon, Sonic! Let's get going!" "Right!" (Zoom) (Zoom) As Sonic and Goku make their way to King Kai's, Krillin and Tails gathered up the other SZ-Fighters: Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Espio, Vector and Charmy. Mr. Popo and Kami emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and greets them. Mr. Popo says, "Now listen up. You 7 warriors are here to train for the saiyans arrival." Krillin said, "Wait, how do you know about the saiyans arrival?" Espio asks, "Are you some kind of god or something?" Kami explains. "Yes, I am. You see, 100 years ago, I was created from King Piccolo and was the good half, unlike Piccolo, he's the evil half. Luckily, he's slightly become good. I am the creator of the dragon balls. Without me, the dragon balls will turn to stone, thus making them useless. Without Piccolo, I wouldn't exist. So basically, one can't exist without the other." Vector said, "Damn. Well, let's train for the saiyans." Mr. Popo grabbed Vector by the shoulder and said, "Vector, my friend. You should be patient." 3 hours later, Espio decided to be Tien's sparring partner, while Krillin and Tails tag team against Yamcha and Charmy. Vector practice his signature blast: The Music of Confusion. Espio on the other hand, tried to increase his speed of his signature move as well: The Leaf Storm. Charmy decides to meditate. Yajirobe was sitting at the tree stuffing himself with Twinkies and cookies. While Charmy and Yajirobe were sitting on the sidelines, everyone was training with each other as if they were having an all-out battle royale. Meanwhile, Gohan's training is going a lot easier for him. Piccolo, Knuckles and Gohan were sparring like there was no tomorrow. Gohan unleashes his deadly Masenko on Piccolo and Knuckles. "Ma… Senko… HAAAAAAAAAA!" Meanwhile… Sonic and Goku reach halfway of Snake Way. "Hello, boys." There was a weird, blue princess waving the finger to them. "Yoo-hoo! Come inside! I know you guys are tired and I just wanna reward you both with a nice dinner!" Sonic said, "Hm… I don't know if I can trust her. She has the fangs of a snake. I know! I'll call her Princess Snake." The mysterious princess said, "That's my actual name. I'm the famous Princess Snake." Sonic said, "I will admit… She sure is beautiful. Ah, what the hell? I guess we can stay for just one night." Princess Snake rushed inside her mansion to whip up our two heroes a tasty meal. Meanwhile, the other 3 saiyans were already halfway there to Earth. Back at Earth, Gohan had finally finished his training with Knuckles and Piccolo. "Congratulations, little man. You finally completed your training. But the hardest part is brawling with us." (Gohan gulps) While Piccolo and Knuckles prepares to fight Gohan, Krillin and the others are still training. Back on Snake Way, things have turned a little unexpected for Sonic and Goku. "Come back! I just want to eat your flesh" Princess Snake yelled. She turned into a giant snake and chased Sonic and Goku halfway across Snake Way. They escaped… barely. Will Goku and Sonic ever make it to King Kai's place in one piece? Or will they become the food of the undead? Stay tuned in the next episode.


End file.
